


maybe i was stoned

by picht



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Newt, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary Character, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, brief mention of ableism, brief mention of weight gain, neuroatypical character, nonbinary vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermann and Vanessa meet, Newt knows he’s doomed.</p><p>//<em>They click immediately, the same way he and Vanessa had clicked years ago, and it’s almost too much, seeing these two people he loves more than anything sitting and eagerly discussing mathematics and physics. Vanessa may be a psychiatrist and not have the same knowledge in the fields as Hermann or even Newt does, but ze’s eager to learn and ze could just sit for hours and listen to Hermann talk on about things that Newt genuinely could not care less about.</em></p><p><em>So they talk for hours while Newt only butts into the conversation occasionally. He doesn’t even get any alone time with Vanessa till they’re both lying in bed, and Vanessa looks him in the eye and says, “Wow, Newt, he really is hot,” and yeah, Newt’s totally fucked.</em>//</p><p>or that one newt/hermann/vanessa fic where newt and vanessa were together first that nobody asked for but i wrote anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i was stoned

**Author's Note:**

> i have a terrible track record with never finishing wips after posting them, but i really wanted to go ahead and post this and i have stupidly convinced myself that having it up will just motivate me to finish it. i think i have it at a point where if it doesn't get finished/updated ever (or at least for a while (which hopefully won't be the case)), it will still seem sort of complete.
> 
> the pacing on this is kind of weird and feels a little fast, and i'm worried the characters might be ooc because i've only seen the film once and haven't read any of the accompanying works. also don't even try to figure out a timeline for this; it's all wonky and i'm terrible at consistency. i'm really sorry
> 
> ps: the title is from the song closer by the tiny. incidentally i think there's already been a newt/hermann fic titled after that song?? oops. it's a good song tho u should listen to it sometime
> 
> (content warning for casual use of the word queer. i know as a slur it's had a lot more use in recent years from mogai/lgbtq community members reclaiming it, and i'm trans and bi so i feel comfortable using it myself, but i also know that not everyone is comfortable with that, so i figured i'd warn for it)
> 
>  **eta:** so while i feel that this 'verse has a lot more potential, it's been like a year and i've somewhat fallen out of love with pacific rim, so i'm changing it to say that it is finished (for now) because i'm a perfectionist and having that little 1/? there when i'm not for sure that i'll ever add a new chapter is really bothersome to me. so this isn't to say that this fic 'verse will never be added to! but currently i feel it is more likely that it won't than that it will, so it's probably a safer bet to just mark it as complete. thank you ily *gently+affectionately pats ur face*

They meet on an LGBTQ+ forum, in a thread about possibly meeting up with fellow queer youths in their area. He introduces himself as Newt, bisexual cis male studying at MIT. Ze introduces hirself as Vanessa, pansexual genderqueer person, ze/hir pronouns please. Ze’s also studying at MIT, so they talk more, until Newt is pretty sure he has a stupid, gigantic crush on hir, and when they agree to meet up at a local coffee shop, he knows it can’t end well, his crushes never do.

When they meet, he learns new things about hir, like how ze’s working hir way through med school to become a psychiatrist, and ze likes hir coffee almost as sugary as he likes his, and ze’s more supportive of his somewhat strange passion for biology than either of his parents have been.

When he reveals that he’s not just studying at MIT but is technically also teaching biochem and he’d been too worried about negative reactions to say that in the forum, ze smiles and declares that ze’ll have to take his course sometime.

They keep in touch and become best friends, texting constantly, going out for drinks every weekend, being basically inseparable. Ze’s there holding his hand when he gets his first tattoo; not a kaiju - kaijus are still things only to appear in children’s imaginations at the time - but a double helix, because biology is his passion and he couldn’t think of anything better.

He talks to his family about hir during skype sessions, and he knows he specifically uses feminine pronouns because ze’s not out to the general public, but there’s still an unpleasant twist in the pit of his stomach every time they call hir a girl.

(He’s not _in love_ with hir - he hasn’t known hir long enough to be _in love_ with hir - but he’s pretty sure it’s the closest he’s ever been.)

-

“Can I tell you something?” Newt asks Vanessa one night. They’re sitting in his apartment’s living room, he’s grading papers and ze’s looking through a magazine, and Newt is quite possibly the most nervous he’s been in his entire life.

“Yeah, of course,” ze says, not bothering to look up from the article ze’s skimming.

“I think. Okay, god.” He takes a deep breath. “I think I like you. Like, in a more-than-friends way.” There’s silence, and he’s terrified to look up from the spot on the floor he’s been staring at, but when he finally does, ze’s moved out of hir chair and is standing very close to him, and then their lips are pressing gently together, and he feels like an idiot for ever worrying in the first place.

-

So, maybe he’s a little in love with hir. As it turns out, though, it’s okay because ze’s a little in love with him too.

-

They’re together three years before he goes to Alaska to work for the PPDC. He doesn’t ask hir to go with him, because ze has school and it’d be unfair, but he knows it’ll be the longest they’ve been apart since they met, and for how excited he is to work with _the freaking PPDC_ , he can’t help but be scared.

He goes though, because almost nothing could actually stop him, and it’s on his very first day, unpacking lab equipment and trying to get used to the feeling of not having Vanessa near (of course, it helps that he receives a text from hir fairly frequently), that he meets Hermann.

Hermann, who is all neat and judgmental and also a genius, and Newt knows he should probably hate this man who sneers at him and his tattoos, calls him a kaiju groupie, actively disrespects his field, but there’s something about Hermann that just sort of makes it impossible.

He feels something for Hermann, something he doesn’t want to examine too closely, so he takes to irritating the man as much as he can. They’re in separate research labs because they’re in separate fields, but Newt makes an effort to be around Hermann as much as possible, sitting at his table in the mess hall, sitting next to him during meetings, just any opportunity Newt has to be obnoxious near Hermann he will take.

It’s tiring, but Newt’s good at being obnoxious and it helps take his mind off of whatever it is he’s feeling for the man.

-

“I think I’m gaining weight.” Newt is sitting on a bench in an alcove in a hallway near his room. It’s kind of late but the first opportunity he’s had to talk to Vanessa on the phone in a while so he’s willing to stay up as long as necessary. “I bet it’s the lithium.”

“You aren’t planning on going off it, are you? I mean, I definitely support you in the decisions you make regarding your own mental health, but I recently started residency in a psych ward so I feel I am qualified to say I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Vanessa says.

“Nah, it’s not a big enough deal that I’m willing to stop taking it just because of a bit of weight gain. You just have to promise you’ll still love me when I get fat,” He says, and smiles involuntarily at the tinkling laugh he receives from hir.

“Well then it’s a good thing I think pudgy bellies are totally adorable,” Ze says, and the _‘I love you so goddamned much,’_ sort of slips out on its own, but ze sighs and says, “I know. I love you too, and I miss you. But it’s okay, we can wait a while to see each other again. You’re doing really great things, Newt.” He doesn’t get the chance to respond before someone interrupts him.

“Who are you talking to?” an inquiring voice says, and Newt looks up to see Hermann standing there, eyes narrowed but obviously curious. Newt doesn’t know how long he’s been there, having been too engrossed in the conversation, but he realizes he doesn’t particularly care.

“My...” Newt pauses. He hates saying the word girlfriend, especially when Vanessa can hear (even though he says it at hir request). “Partner. Yeah. My partner, Vanessa.” Hermann raises an eyebrow, the look on his face obviously suggesting he does not understand how anyone would want to put up with someone as insufferable as Newt.

“Who are you talking to?” Vanessa asks. “And is he British and if so could you bring him with you the next time you come home, because he sounds British and I’ve always wanted to meet a British person.” The fact that Vanessa can hear Hermann through the phone quite possibly means that Hermann can hear Vanessa through the phone as well. Newt isn’t sure why the thought makes him so nervous.

“Hermann Gottlieb,” Newt replies, momentarily ignoring Hermann. “He’s another scientist, he does math stuff, pretty pointless to be honest.” Hermann narrows his eyes at that and Newt smirks.

“Don’t say that! Math is very important. Gottlieb? That sounds familiar. I’m pretty sure I’ve read some of his journals before.” Ze pauses. “Oh, wait, yeah, there’s a patient in the ward who’s obsessed with math - wait, that sounded ableist. Was that ableist? I shouldn’t be ableist, I’m a doctor - okay, he really likes math. He uses the computers to read articles by mathematicians that are published online. He’s really sweet and when he asked me to read some things he suggested, I couldn’t not. I think he has a crush on me.” Hermann raises an eyebrow that definitely suggests he can hear Vanessa just fine, and Newt rolls his eyes - sometimes ze talks more than he does.

“Well your... _partner_ certainly has better taste than you, Dr. Geiszler,” Hermann says, and Newt sticks his tongue out; he can’t not. “Anyway, I came to tell you to quiet down because some of us would actually like to sleep. My room is right next door and I can hear your incessant chattering through the walls.” He turns and walks away at that, not giving Newt the chance to respond.

“... He _is_ British, right?” Vanessa asks after a moment, and Newt rolls his eyes affectionately.

-

As the program starts losing funding, more and more scientists leave the shatterdome, and Newt knows that he and Hermann will be fired eventually as well, knows that the only reason they’re still there is because they’re among the best.

They aren’t the only researchers who are still with the program - there are a few other stragglers here and there - but they still somehow end up sharing a lab, even though their work is so different. Newt suspects it’s because nobody else wants to share with either of them.

And Newt understands why - or at least, understands why nobody wants to share workspaces with _him_. He’s chaotic and his work is messy, he paces back and forth a lot, is easily distracted, and talks constantly, even when there’s no one there to hear it. So he knows he can be a bit of a burden to work around, but he’s not sure why no one will work with Hermann - at least, not until he has the opportunity to work with the man.

Hermann is a bit of a... stickler in the lab. He tends to criticize whatever Newt is doing, even if he doesn’t actually know _what_ Newt is doing. While he complains about the mess Newt makes, he is constantly getting chalk dust everywhere, and the sound of chalk constantly scratching against a chalkboard all day drives Newt up the wall. They aren’t even in the same lab for more than an hour before Hermann puts a line of tape in the middle of the room to separate their work ( _‘under no circumstances are you to cross this tape, Dr Geiszler,’_ and like, come on dude, what are you, eighteen? that is _so_ grumpy new college roommate behavior).

Newt is, at first, sure he is going to die if he has to spend the rest of his time with the PPDC working with Hermann, but he quickly becomes accustomed to it, even working _better_ in Hermann’s presence than not, and, unlike his previously lab partners, Hermann never says anything about his kaiju tattoos, barely even spares them a second glance.

It’s perfect. Hermann is perfect.

-

Newt is not in love with Hermann. He’s in love with his wonderful, amazing, perfect partner Vanessa.

-

Okay, he’s totally in love with Hermann.

-

**Newt Geiszler:** i need to tell you something [9:50 PM]

**Vanessa Trepicchio:** what is it? [9:51 PM]

**Newt Geiszler:** okay. please don’t freak out. [9:53 PM]

i think i like hermann [9:53 PM]

i mean i still love you!! i just also  
like hermann? is that...... ok? [9:53 PM]

**Vanessa Trepicchio:** wow ok is he hot?? i’m fine with  
it as long as he’s hot [9:56 PM]

that was a joke. i’m fine w/ it  
even if he isn’t hot. people  
are capable of liking more  
than one person at a time. [9:57 PM]

seriously though is he hot.  
take a pic and send it to  
me. i want to see your  
hot new boy toy [9:57 PM]

So, yeah. Newt’s definitely in love with Vanessa (and also Hermann).

-

They’re finally cut from the program completely around Christmas time, and while Newt is a little bummed that he’s out of a job, he also couldn’t be happier to get to see Vanessa for the first time in years _at Christmas, like seriously, how cliche is that_ \- but he also knows this might be the last time Newt sees Hermann for a long time, possibly ever. During their time working together, his crush had only grown stronger with each day. As more and more scientists quit or were cut or were just _gone_ with no real explanation, they’d found themselves getting closer and closer, till they were the only two still with the program, sharing a lab split into two sides.

They’d argued a lot, but over time their arguments got less toxic and more teasing. Had Vanessa been there, ze probably would have mocked Newt for flirting shamelessly - though any amount of flirting was not done on purpose; he just sort of got like that around Hermann.

Hermann had been the only one there who knew about Vanessa, and while Newt had been rambling about how excited he was to see hir again, Hermann had gotten this undecipherable look on his face. Newt wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he suddenly found himself stopping in the middle of a sentence and asking if Hermann even had anyone or anything to go home to.

Hermann had looked at him sharply and said in a steeled voice, “No. But it is of little importance. I’m much happier with equations than I am with people, anyhow.”

And again, Newt wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he'd asked if Hermann would like to come to Massachusetts with him. Hermann had stared at him for a moment, and looked away, but never said no, even after Newt came to his door later and told him Vanessa had agreed to letting Hermann stay with them for a bit. Hermann never really said yes, either, but he booked a flight to Massachusetts regardless.

-

Newt knows there are some things he should explain to Hermann before they arrive in Massachusetts, namely Vanessa’s gender identity. He knows this and he’s checked to make sure Vanessa is okay with it, and what better time, he thinks, to have such a conversation than on a plane.

They’re waiting on their complimentary peanuts when Newt finally looks at Hermann and says, “Okay, man, I have to explain something to you. It’s, uh, it’s about Vanessa.” Hermann looks at him with a raised eyebrow and gestures for him to continue. “Vanessa, uh, okay. Vanessa’s not a girl. Ze’s actually, uh, transgender. Sort of. Ze’s nonbinary, which means, you know, ze doesn’t identify as either gender. Sort of an inbetween. I don’t know, it’s difficult to explain, but I just need you to realize if you can’t respect hir identity, this isn’t gonna work.” Newt meets Hermann’s eye after he’s finished. Hermann looks curious but not confused or off put, which Newt counts as win.

“Like, okay, the pronouns ze prefers are ‘ze’, spelled z-e, and hir, spelled h-i-r. Ze said it was fine if you had any questions you wanted to ask but like, okay don’t tell hir I said this but, you should probably come to me with any questions, because ze tends to do this thing where ze feels obligated to answer basically every question ze can, even if it makes hir uncomfortable.” He pauses. “Is that... is that okay?”

Hermann simply rolls his eyes. “What do you take me for, Newton, an imbecile? Of course it’s okay. More than okay, actually. As bad as it feels to utter such words at you, I must... _thank you_ for entrusting me with something I’m assuming is not common knowledge.”

Newt lets his back hit the seat with a _thump_ as he sighs in relief. For the first time since finding out funding was being cut, everything feels okay.

-

When Hermann and Vanessa meet, Newt knows he’s doomed.

They click immediately, the same way he and Vanessa had clicked years ago, and it’s almost too much, seeing these two people he loves more than anything sitting and eagerly discussing mathematics and physics. Vanessa may be a psychiatrist and not have the same knowledge in the fields as Hermann or even Newt does, but ze’s eager to learn and ze could just sit for hours and listen to Hermann talk on about things that Newt genuinely could not care less about.

So they talk for hours while Newt only butts into the conversation occasionally. He doesn’t even get any alone time with Vanessa till they’re both lying in bed, and Vanessa looks him in the eye and says, “Wow, Newt, he really is hot,” and yeah, Newt’s totally fucked.

-

Hermann witnesses his first manic episode two weeks into his stay with Newt and Vanessa. Newt is agitated and pacing up and down the apartment for hours, never wearing anything more than boxers and scratching at his skin till it looks raw.

They’d never really talked about it in the shatterdome, but Hermann knows exactly what’s going on before Vanessa even manages to pull him aside and attempt to explain what’s happening.

It lasts two weeks, and most nights Hermann doesn’t see Newt for dinner. They don’t talk about it, he and Vanessa, but the sobs coming from Newt and Vanessa’s bedroom, the sound of fists banging violently against the wall, says everything they never could.

About a week into the episode, when Newt is at his highest and hasn’t slept for days, he becomes aggressive. Nothing really happens, but Hermann can just see the anger floating behind Newt’s eyes, can hear it in his voice, and despite his anger and frustration, Newt is also quite obviously euphoric, as he often tells them during the times that he is capable of concentrating on a thought and articulating it without stumbling over words and cutting out important things so that they can’t understand what he’s saying.

Hermann wakes up one night near the end of the two week mark to see Newt at the kitchen table, rocking back and forth in a chair and staring at the wall, zoned out, a cup of coffee in front of him that Hermann is sure has been long since forgotten. He snaps out of it when he hears the faint click of Hermann’s cane against the floor as he makes his way to the kitchen as well.

Hermann gets a glass of water and sits down across from Newt, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as Newt clicks his tongue and his gaze flits around. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Hermann sipping at his water, when suddenly Newt says, in a small, scratchy voice, “I’m sorry. For... all this.” He gestures around himself.

Hermann looks up, surprised, and raises an eyebrow. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about, Newton. I am aware of your neuroses - or, at least, aware enough to understand what’s happening. It’s alright.” Newt looks at him, wide eyed, expression unsure, and opens his mouth as though he’s going to say something. Somehow, Hermann knows exactly what Newt is trying to do, and he holds up a finger. “You needn’t explain anything to me if you don’t want to. I don’t need to know everything to be accepting and understanding of it.”

Newt cracks a lopsided smile and says, “thanks, buddy,” obviously trying to ruffle Hermann’s feathers in what Hermann assumes is a teasing way.

Hermann just smiles shyly back, though, and says, “you’re a good friend, Newton,” and Newt makes a strange choking noise in the back of his throat which Hermann chooses to ignore.

“Right, uh, you too,” Newt says, and there’s silence for a bit. Hermann finishes his water and looks up to see that Newt has zoned out again, rocking back and forth slowly, jaw hanging down and Hermann is sure he doesn’t even realize his mouth is open. He contemplates saying something, but decides against it, instead getting up and slowly making his way back to the pullout bed. He lays down, ignoring the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and tries to fall back asleep.

-

“He called me a _good friend_ ,” Newt says to Vanessa later in the private of their bedroom while ze’s getting ready to go to the hospital, voice with a twinge of longing in it, and Vanessa laughs. “You’re literally no help at all,” Newt says, flipping hir off, and ze just laughs again, giving him a peck on the cheek before putting hir hair up.

“I would love to stay and listen to you pine, you know I would, but I have patients who need me, babe.” He smiles up at hir at the use of the pet name, and when ze’s finished getting ready he walks hir to the door. Before ze walks out of the apartment, Newt grabs hir wrist and pulls hir into a kiss, smiling as their lips meet. He wraps his arms around hir waist and ze wraps hir’s around his neck and they stand like that for a few seconds. Vanessa slips hir tongue into Newt’s mouth briefly and runs hir hands through his hair before pulling away with a mischievous smirk on hir face, and walking out the door without another word.

Newt glances over to the couch and smiles sheepishly at Hermann, who is slightly red in the face and can’t seem to look Newt in the eye. “I, uh, I’m gonna get something to drink,” he motions to the small kitchenette. “Do you want anything?”

“Just some water is fine, thank you,” Hermann says, and goes back to his book, but when Newt walks back into the front room Hermann’s eyes aren’t moving like they would be were he really reading, and his face is still red.

Newt doesn’t mention it, and later, when he catches Hermann looking at him strangely, eyes squinted and like he wants to say something but is holding back, he doesn’t mention that either.

-

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Vanessa says one night. They’re laying in bed and Newt is almost asleep, but he perks up when he hears it.

“Oh? That’s never good.” Ze slaps his arm playfully.

“Shut up,” ze huffs out a laugh, and sighs. “...Okay. We have each other, right? We will always have each other, but Hermann... Hermann doesn’t really seem to have anyone. But you _like_ Hermann.” Ze pauses. “And I... I like Hermann too. I’d like Hermann to have us. I’d like it if we had Hermann...” Ze groans. “God, it sounds like I’m objectifying him, but just- just- polyamory! Threesomes! _That’s_ where I’m going with this.”

“Oh,” Newt says, eyes widening. This isn’t... this isn’t what he’d expected Vanessa to say. “How long have you been...” he clears his throat. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“It may or may not have come to mind for the first time when Hermann first started talking about math with me.” Newt can’t help the way his jaw slackens, because, really? That long? “You know I can’t resist good numbers talk,” but ze’s kind of looking everywhere but Newt’s face, like ze’s worried about what ze’s going to see there.

“That’s... okay.”

“Okay? What exactly does ‘okay’ entail?”

“I think... I think we should talk to Hermann about it.” Vanessa looks at him, finally, and they smile at each other, neither bothering to hide the satisfied blush on their respective faces.

-

They talk to Hermann about it.

They do it over leftover chinese food one night, and they aren’t entirely sure how they’re expecting him to react, but they certainly aren’t expecting the way he blinks at them for a moment before narrowing his eyes and saying, “Is this a joke?”

“Wh-what?” Newt asks, eyes wide. Vanessa is chewing hir lip nervously.

“Is this a joke? Is this about my behavior towards you? I’m terribly sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable. I’ll - I’ll be more careful in the future. If you want me to move out, I understand.” Hermann’s face is bright red and he’s not looking at either of them.

“ _What?_ ” Newt asks, laughing a bit hysterically. He isn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but he knows it’s not this.

“I said-”

“No, no! I heard what you said, it’s just, _why_ would we joke about something like this? Hermann, dude, we like you a _lot_ , and we want you to- to join us, but like, only if you want, because...” Newt trails off, finding himself embarrassed and unsure what to say.

“What he means is,” Vanessa comes in. “we are one hundred percent serious when we say we would like you to be our boyfriend, if you’re up for it.”

“I- yes. Absolutely,” Hermann breathes out, face still red and still not looking at either of them, but this is mended when Vanessa leans across the tiny table, gently grabs Hermann’s chin to face him towards her, and kisses him. He freezes for a moment before shyly responding, and soon they’re kissing enthusiastically, making little breathy noises, and Newt thinks perhaps he’s died and gone to heaven. Seeing Vanessa and Hermann kissing like this ( _‘totally macking on each other,’_ Newt thinks), is not something he ever thought would happen, and it’s doing _things_ to the pit of his stomach.

Eventually Vanessa pulls away and pulls Newt in for a deep kiss instead, quick and hot and breathless, and it’s over far too soon, but then ze’s eyeing them both mischievously before sauntering in the direction of the bedroom, hips swaying.

Newt and Hermann stare at eachother for a moment before Newt asks, somewhat breathlessly, “Are you- is this okay? Because, Vanessa is probably already half naked, dude, and we can totally take this slow, if you want, or we could, you know,” he gestures awkwardly towards the bedroom.

“No, this is- this is just fine,” Hermann says, face still bright red.

Their dinner remains untouched for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:
> 
> 1) my personal headcanon for newt is that he's nonbinary but i decided to save that for another fic, however i really wanted to write a trans character so nonbinary vanessa it is.
> 
> 2) while canonically newt has borderline manic personality, like many people, i've headcanoned him as bipolar disorder, mostly because i have bipolar myself and this is the first character in any sort of media that has come even close to canonically having a neurotype like mine and who i an identify greatly with, and that is a Big Deal.
> 
> 3) any experiences mentioned in this of newt's mental illness are based somewhat heavily off my own, so please keep in that bipolar disorder is a very diverse condition and everyone is different and i don't claim to know/understand everyone's experiences with it.
> 
> on that note, specifically on the subject of lithium and weight gain, lithium is known to cause weight gain and yes it is a total bitch, but personally, while i did gain like 20 pounds in like a week when i first went on it, my experience with it has not been so severe that i felt it was a good enough reason to stop taking a medication that has done a lot of good for my moods, and since i've based newt's experience with bipolar off of my own, i've made that the case in this fic. that being said, i don't think there's anything wrong with you choosing to stop taking lithium because it's causing weight gain, and i believe that everyone should have the right to make decisions regarding their own mental illness, so if you are one such person who has taken lithium in the past and went off of it due to experience with gaining weight, please don't feel like i'm shaming you in anyway for writing newt's experiences like that.
> 
> ok love you bye
> 
> ((please feel free to kick me in the butt over and over till i finish this))


End file.
